Closer
by Aoi Bakanishi
Summary: KAT-TUN. Petit OS sans grand intérêt, voir carrément aucun, aux ambiances de noël.


_Titre : _Closer  
><em>Fandom : <em>Kat-tun  
><em>Note : <em>Bon, alors, que dire sur ce truc. Ah ouais, je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'ennui mortel pendant la lecture de ce qui suit. Ensuite, le but recherché, au départ, c'était de donner un rôle assez important à Maru. Plus ou moins un défi avec Hachiko R, par ce qu'on a un peu de mal. Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre lui, j'ai simplement … du mal à lui donner un grand rôle, voyez ? Bref. Je devais le faire, j'avais pas d'idée, donc, ceci n'a aucun intérêt. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus : 3

* * *

><p><em>- Silent night, holly niight ! Aaaall is calm, aall is bright !<br>- Calme ? Qu'est ce qui est calme ? Putain ta gueule Jin !_ Hurla Kame en lançant une boule de noël dans le visage de Jin, qui chantait joyeusement en décorant le sapin. Le choc fît tomber les bois de rennes qu'il portait jusqu'à présent. Le bruit engendré par les clochettes fixées dessus constitua la seule forme de bruit présente dans la pièce pendant quelques instants.  
><em>- Ah mais ah ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté de passer Noël avec vous alors que j'aurais pu …<br>- Rester seul chez toi à grogner ?  
><em>_- Oh, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? _Demanda Nakamaru en entrant dans la pièce.  
><em>- Kame a ses règles !<br>__- Ta gueule Bakanishi.  
>- Tu vois !<br>- Du calme voyons, c'est Noël !  
><em>_- J'aime pas Noël, à chaque fois il m'arrive un truc pas cool. _Répondis Kame.  
><em>- Du genre ?<br>- Ben, rappelle toi l'année dernière, mon écharpe a pris feu …  
>- Ah oui, ben ce sont des choses qui arrivent, une fois n'est pas coutume..<br>- L'année d'avant, j'ai fait une crise de foie.  
>- Ca peut arriver de manger trop de chocolat …<br>- Encore avant, Jin était bourré, enfin, plus que d'habitude quoi, et il m'a vomit dessus.  
>- Ca nous est tous arrivé ça … Puis jamais deux sans trois.<br>- Et la fois où je me suis retrouvé enfermé dehors pendant deux heures avant que vous vous en rendiez compte ? Sous la neige ?  
>- Oui mais …<br>- Et la fois où j'ai fini à l'hôpital après avoir essayé de couper le fromage ? Et celle où je me suis retrouvé sous le gui avec Junno ? Et celle où j'ai failli m'étouffer avec une bille quand j'avais 8 ans ? Et …  
>- Bon, ok, ok j'ai compris. Forcement si tu pars avec cette attitude ..<br>__- Ben je vais revenir avec quatre attitudes, vu que j'ai la poisse, j'en aurais perdu trois.  
>- Hein ?<br>- Cette/sept … … _expliqua Kame  
><em>- Euh … <em>Fis Jin  
><em>- Rigole, c'est drôle ! <em>Cria Kame en lui lançant à nouveau une boule de noël dans le visage.  
>La pièce retomba silencieuse, et Ueda, Koki et Junnosuke firent leur entrée.<br>-_ Iriguchi, Deguchi, Taguchi desu !_ Lança joyeusement Junno.  
>Seul le bruit des clochettes du serre-tête de Jin lui répondit.<br>-_ Chaude ambiance._ Constata Koki  
>- <em>On se fait chier.<em> Lancèrent Jin et Kame à l'unisson.  
><em>- Bon bon bon, puisque tout le monde est là, la soirée peut commencer !<em> Dit Nakamaru.  
><em>- On peut boire alors ?<br>- On peut manger alors ? _Demandèrent Jin et Kame, faisant une nouvelle fois preuve d'une synchronisation parfaite.  
><em>- Oui … Mais cette soirée a un but les enfants !<br>__- C'est toi le but._ Répondis Kame, la bouche pleine.  
><em>- C'est cela.<em> Continua Nakamaru. _Comme tout le monde a du le remarquer, la bonne entente entre les membres du groupe s'est quelque peu estompée ces derniers temps … en tant qu'ainé, j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à tout cela !  
><em>Personne ne répondis.  
>-<em> Pour cela, j'ai prévu une série d'activités simples et conviviales !<br>- Une partie de Mario Kart ? _Demanda Junno.  
>Kame profita que l'attention soit dirigée vers ce dernier pour se servir dans l'assiette de Jin, qui lui profitait de la situation pour vider le vers d'Ueda dans le sien, qui lui en profitait pour partir en voyage dans sa tête.<br>- _Tu vois une console ici ? Non, et bien tu as ta réponse ! Bon, alors je vous propose de commencer par un quizz ! On se met par paire, et un doit répondre à une question sur l'autre, pendant un temps défini. Jin avec Kame, Ueda avec Junno, moi et Koki seront animateurs !  
>- Et si on a pas envie ? <em>Demanda Jin._  
>- C'est chez moi, je décide. Assis !<br>- Alors, une question simple pour commencer … Junno, quel est le chanteur préféré de Tatsuya ?  
>- Hm … Taguchi Junnosuke ! <em>Il accompagna sa réponse par un sourire éclatant. _  
><em>Ueda releva son ardoise, sur laquelle était écrit en grande lettre « Gackt » il avait même prit le temps de dessiner des petits cœur un peu partout autour.  
><em>- Junnosuke, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es probablement la seule personne au monde à ne pas connaître la réponse à cette question, mes félicitations. Ueda, tu peux lui donner un gage !<br>_C'est ainsi que Junno fit le tour de la pièce en rampant, tout en répétant « je ne suis qu'une larve, une pauvre larve ! »  
>- Jin, quel est le film préféré de Kame ?<br>Jin resta silencieux, les yeux écarquillés, en plein réflexion, alors que Kame le fusillait du regard.  
><em>- Il te reste cinq secondes …<br>- Euh .. euh .. euh … Lama !  
>- QUOI ? <em>Hurla Kame  
><em>- Désolé... trop de pression, j'ai dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête ! <em>Répondis Jin en se protégeant de ces bras des coups d'ardoises de Kame.  
><em>- Rien à foutre, t'es qu'un abruti ! Y'a quoi dans ta tête à part du vide et des lamas ? Puisque c'est comme ça demain à la première heure je demande le divorce !<br>- Mais … on est pas mariés …  
><em>Kame s'arrêta alors de donner des coups à Jin, puis le fixa quelques secondes avant de se rassoir calmement.  
><em>- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Je me suis peut être laissé un peu emporter. Crows Zero, c'était crows zero. Et toi, tu sors, tu te mets en calbut, et tu cours. Gueule un truc sur les lamas aussi, puisque tu les aimes tant.<br>_Jin, ne souhaitant pas provoquer un peu plus son cadet, s'exécuta, en marmonnant dans sa barbe. C'est à ce moment là que tout le monde se rendit compte que Junnosuke continuait son gage depuis près de cinq minutes.  
><em>- Euh … Junno, tu peux t'arrêter … Ueda, quel est le plat préféré de Junnosuke ? <em>  
>Ueda surpris alors tout le monde, en prononçant la première bonne réponse de la soirée, ce qui valu un cri enthousiaste de la part de Junnosuke, et un grognement de la part de Kame. Le jeu continua ainsi pendant une partie de la soirée. Au final, l'équipe Ueda-Taguchi remporta le jeu, et si ces deux là souriaient, fières de leur victoire, les deux autres participants se montraient toujours aussi froids.<br>_- Heureusement que c'est terminé, j'ai épuisé mon stock de gage. _ Fis Kame.  
><em>- Pas moi, dommage... <em>Répondis Jin. Un bataille de regard commença alors entre ces deux là. Mais cela fût interrompus par Koki.  
><em>- Les mecs, il est minuit ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?<br>- Ouais ! Bonne année !_ Cria Junnosuke.  
><em>- Non, les cadeaux abruti !<em> Répondis Koki après lui avoir assené une claque à l'arrière de la tête.  
>Entendant cela, tout le monde ce précipita au pied du sapin.<br>_- Oh ! C'est chez moi, c'est moi le chef, je distribue !  
><em>Kame commença par ouvrir le cadeau d'Ueda, une écharpe, identique à celle ayant disparue l'année précédente. Il remercia Ueda, et se jura de ne plus s'approcher de la cheminée tant qu'il la porterait. Junnosuke découvrit une peluche en forme de manchot de la part de Nakamaru, et décida donc de le nommer Yuichi. Alors que Jin ouvrait le paquet de Kame, Junnosuke eu la surprise d'en découvrir un de la part de Koki, de nouvelles balles de jonglage. Jin resta bouché bée en découvrant un briquet gravé à son nom. Lui qui s'attendait à une gerbille décédé, au vues de l'attitude de Kame à son égare, depuis quelque temps. Koki portait déjà la casquette offerte par Nakamaru, et Kame demanda à Junno de l'aider à mettre le collier offert par Jin. Ueda, lui, dégustait les chocolats offerts par Koki. Au final, tous souriaient, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace des tensions que l'ont pouvait ressentir auparavant. On aurait pu croire que le groupe était revenu quelques mois en arrière, avant que le la pression occasionné par leur travail ne les éloigne. Là où Nakamaru avait échoué, Noël avait réussit. Cependant, il était tout de même heureux d'avoir pris le risque d'hébergé ses amis pour cette soirée. Il avait pensé à la probabilité qu'une bagarre éclate au dépend de son écran plat, et constatait avec joie qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. Il n'aurait jamais pensé il y a quelque jour voir Koki et Junnosuke jouer ensemble à la console, ou voir Kame et Jin parler calmement.  
><em>- Oh, tu m'écoutes ? <em>Fît Ueda en agitant sa main devant les yeux de son ainé.  
>A vrai dire, non.<br>_- Oui, oui !_  
>Ueda continua donc de parler, mais Nakamaru était bien trop fière de la réussite de son plan - même si il n'y était pas pour grand chose - pour se concentrer sur autre chose, et s'imaginait déjà la paix qui régnerait dans les coulisses désormais.<br>Au bout d'un moment, Jin s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, et l'attention de ses amis se porta sur lui.  
><em>- Ca fait pas un peu longtemps qu'il est parti chercher un truc dans sa voiture Kame ?<br>_Le silence tomba violemment sur la pièce, alors que leur regards faisaient la navette entre Jin et la porte. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, ils se précipitèrent tous vers la sortie. Arrivés dehors, ils virent Kazuya enfermé dans sa voiture, l'air effrayé, alors qu'un énorme chien se tenait devant la portière, aboyant à chacun de ses gestes.


End file.
